The Beggining of the End
by XxNervousGirlxX
Summary: The Winx are sent on a wild goose chase to find the only way to be rid of darkar once and for all. Part threee of the revenge of Darkar series. read the return of darkar and forbidden realm. Please Read and review! Thanks
1. The real Darkar

The Beginning of the End

_Darkness over light_

_Evil beyond good_

_Five shall fall and lose the fight_

_No matter strength or brood_

_Shadows will cover the land_

_And all shall fall against their will_

Musa had recited that prophecy over and over again in her head. Something about it made her skin crawl but now wasn't the time to be worrying about silly things like this, now was the time to be happy. The boys were getting a break for a few days meaning they could finally spend some time with their beloved winx girls. Musa walked inside and joined the other girls as they talked about the past events and their date with the boys later that night.

"Darkar's after something but what. He tries to get the ultimate power, then he tries to gain the light from the tree, and he just happens to drop the scroll. Darkar is up to something and I think he wants us to know." Bloom said. The others agreed. Why would Darkar leave the scroll and what was he up to?

"Enough about Darkar, let's talk about our date with the boys. Can you believe Saladin's letting the boys take a few days off from their assignment?" Stella said with excitement.

"Well they deserved it. They've been on patrol nonstop for the last two months. The least Saladin could do was give them a few days to relax." Flora said.

"Two months on patrol for the girls and not even getting to say hi when they walked by was horrible. I thought I was going to do crazy." Brandon said. The boys were in the lobby of the girl's apartment at Alfea talking about the upcoming date as well.

"You know how many times I wanted to talk to Bloom, but couldn't? it was torture. Don't you agree Riven? Riven?" Riven was sitting in the arm chair spaced out.

"Hello. Earth to Riven." Helia said waving his hand in front of Riven.

"Huh? Sorry I was just thinking." He said snapping out of his trance.

"About what Riven, Musa?" Timmy joked.

"No Mainframe. I wasn't. I was thinking about that prophecy. There something about it that I don't get, but I don't know what." Riven said.

"Riven leave that alone for now, remember tonight's our date with the girls." Brandon was right. The boys were quiet for a moment and could hear the girls giggling. The went to knock on the door when miss Faragonda walked into the room.

"Boys, are the girls in there?" she asked. They nodded their heads and let Faragonda through.

"Girls, I would like to see you in my office please." The girls stood up and followed miss Faragonda out. The boys came along as well. After all they were supposed to protect the girls at all times. They walked into Miss Faragonda's office and took a seat.

"What's this about miss Faragonda?" Tecna asked. Everyone had the same question on their minds.

"I want to talk to you about the prophecy. It was no accident that you found it. Darkar wanted you to find it. Girls I think it's time you knew the truth about Darkar. Darkar was once known as Alabaster. Alabaster was a greedy man. He wanted to be the strongest wizard in the magical dimension. He began stealing the magic from fairies and magicians alike. One day he tried to steal the magic from a woman who happened to be a nymph in disguise. The nymph knew no good would ever come from his heart so she granted him his wish to come powerful knowing that the magic would be too much for him to control, but the power she gave him turned into dark magic. It transformed Alabaster into the Phoenix King. From then on he became known as Darkar. Darkar is immortal so he can never die. If he dies he is brought back to life with his ashes. The only way to stop Darkar once and for all is reverse the cure that was placed on him centuries ago. To do that we are going to have to find the nymph who placed the curse on Darkar."

"Where do we find the nymph?" Stella asked.

"You need to travel to the temple of the Nymphs. The temple of the nymphs isn't located in this dimension. To get there you must travel to the Cavern of the lost. There you'll find the temple of the Nymphs." The girls stood and left with the boys trailing behind them. They boarded the red fountain ship and departed for the Cavern of the lost.

Meanwhile Darkar had been planning the takeover of the Magical dimension, but first he has to get rid of the winx. He began planning the take out of each winx carefully and came up with the perfect plan. He knew they were going to try and find the Nymph who started all this and that would be when he striked. What is Darkar's plan and would it work?


	2. Cavern of the lost

The girls arrived at the Carven of the Lost a few hours later. It was large and dark inside. No one bothered to go ahead and enter the cave. At least not right away.

"This is the cavern of the lost. So who wants go in first?" Stella asked. Bloom took a few steps into the cave and disappeared.

"Bloom!" Sky shouted. He began to walk into the cave when Bloom reappeared.

"Bloom where did you go?" Stella asked.

"You guys, the cave is a portal. I went through and I saw the temple of the nymphs. Come on." Bloom went first and everyone went behind her. They walked through the portal and when they looked up they saw the temple of the nymphs.

The walked up to the temple and when they went inside where they ended up in a large corridor lined with marble columns. At the end of the corridor sat a nymph. The girls lowly walked up the corridor with their boyfriends at their sides.

"State your business." The nymph said. She was a very pale blue color. There was a table on both sides of her. The table to the left had a black orb sitting on it and the table to the left a blue orb, which was slightly smaller.

"We've come from Alfea School and we are trying to find the nymph who placed a curse on Darkar." Bloom spoke to her.

"You have travelled far. You see these orbs that sit to my left and my right, these are the orbs of darkness and light. The orb of darkness is increasing meaning the darkness in this universe is growing as well. Unfortunately I cannot help you. The nymph you seek, Opierna was banished when she placed that curse and created Darkar. I am sorry." The nymph waved her hand and sent the group back to Alfea.

"You may not have found the nymph we are looking for but you did manage to recover two important pieces of information. Darkness is taking over the Magic dimension so we don't have much time. Let's head to the library and see if we can find any more information on Opierna." Faragonda lead the group to the library. She placed her hand on a golden pedestal and spoke Opierna's name. They waited for a few moments but nothing happened.

"It seems that we don't have any information regarding our nymph." Faragonda said turning to face the others.

"Then what do we do?" Bloom asked. There had to be something but what?

"I'll talk to Griffin and see if she can find anything in the magical archives at cloud tower about Opierna." Faragonda waved her hand transporting everyone to her office. "If you can give me a moment." Faragonda waved her hand and a hologram of miss griffin appeared in the room.

"Griffin, its Faragonda. Do you have a moment?" She asked.

"Faragonda what can I do for you?" Griffin asked.

"I was wondering if you had any information in your archives about a nymph, named Opierna." Faragonda asked.

"Why don't you come down and check for yourselves Faragonda." Griffin offered. Faragonda took the offer and with a wave of her hand had transported everyone to the cloud tower archives. Faragonda walked over to a large book. It was a pale blue book with strange writing in it.

"Show me Opierna." Faragonda said. Suddenly the room began to spin. Cloud tower disappeared and they ended up in a strange place. The walls were all decrepit and old. Spider webs seemed to be the only decoration on the walls. An eerie dark creature lurked in the shadows. Slowly it crept out the shadow and into the little light that was in the room.

"Is that Opierna?" Stella asked looking at the figure before it disappeared into the shadows.

"It is and I know where we can find her." Faragonda snapped her fingers and they reentered the Cloud tower archives.

"The trip will be dangerous. You will have to face many challenges getting there. Opierna is located in the black mountains. The only way to get there is by going through the Giant's pass, but be careful. You must be on the lookout for any challenge you may come up against. You are going to need this.  
>She handed them a small, red box. Inside the box was a piece of glass. There was nothing extraordinary about the glass.<p>

"What's this miss Faragonda?" Flora asked picking up the glass.

"Be careful with it. You'll understand when the time is right, now no more dilly dallying." Faragonda shooed them out of her office.


	3. Opierna

It was late when they reached the giant's pass. Everyone was nearly asleep. Timmy had fallen asleep at the wheel so Helia had taken over until he was about to collapse from exhaustion. He put the ship on auto pilot and decided to rest. A few hours had gone by when the ship began to shake and an alarm sounded waking everyone up.

"The ship is under attack!" Timmy shouted taking it off auto pilot. He looked out trying to see what was attacking the ship but he saw nothing.

"It's as if we're being attack by an invisible force." Riven said looking out.

"Stella do you think you could give us some light out there. The attacker must be hiding in the dark." Brandon said. Stella transformed into her enchantix form and created a light just outside the ship.

"How's that? Better?" She asked coming back in.

"Much. Thanks Stella." Sky said manning the other controls.

"Look we're being pelted with rocks?" Helia questioned. It was true they were being pelted with stone but who was throwing them? Bloom looked and saw two creatures on the ledges throwing the rocks at them.

"Troll Guards. We must be trespassing in their territory. Sky can we go any faster"" Bloom asked leaning over her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Hold on everyone." He shouted. Sky hit a few switches turning on the turbo boosters. The ship jolted speeding foreword, away from the trolls. A few minutes later Sky turned off the boosters when he was sure they were clear of the trolls.

"Looks like we made it through with very minor damage and I see the Black mountain ahead." Sure enough the black mountain was very close. As they were about to land a large hand grabbed hold of the ship.

"Now I see why they call it Giant's pass. Look!" Timmy shouted. He pointed out the window at the large creature in front of them. The giant kept its hold on the ship. He began to shake the ship causing everyone to get throw around inside.

"We have to try and get away from him or he'll wreck the ship." Sky said. Sky tried to start up the boosters but it was no use. It wasn't working.

"It's no use. He's jamming the boosters." Sky said.

"Girls what if we try and distract the Giant. At least long enough for the boys to try and get- Woah!" The Giant threw the ship across the canyon causing it to crash into the cliffs.

"Hang on!" Timmy said. The ship slammed into the cliff side. Everything shut down inside. Nobody moved. The giant looked at the ship for a moment then walked off.

"Is everyone all right?" Brandon called out. He went over to the controls. "The ship is completely offline. I can't get the engines up or anything. I guess we're walking from here."

"It doesn't look too far. Just part this ledge." Timmy said. They began their journey over to the Black mountains. It was only a few hours later when they came to the cave.

"Opierna must live in the caves. We'll have to be careful and stick together. Who knows where the tunnels will lead us." Tecna said.

The specialists and fairies carefully made their way through the tunnels until they came to a door.

"Looks like there's some writing on the door, but I don't understand the language." Flora said looking at the door. Tecna scanned the writing and within minutes got results.

"This language dates back to the beginning of the magic dimension and if my translator translated it correctly it says…"

_Only with pure heart and noble worth_

_Shall enter what lies beyond_

_But those who are not shall stay_

_Trapped in world of the forever_

"Opierna must be behind the door." Bloom said walking toward it. She placed her hand on the door and the words began to light up and the door opened. They walked through to find themselves in the very chamber they had seen when they were in cloud tower. They waked inside and the door closed behind them.


	4. A Trap

"Who dared to enter my chamber?" A voice had said. It was a smooth voice. Calm and gentle.

"We're sorry to intrude but are you Opierna?" Flora asked.

"So what if I am?" she said.

"We really need your help. Quite a while ago you place a curse on a man named Alabaster and turned him in to Darkar. We need you to reverse the curse you placed; please otherwise the Magic dimension will be cast in darkness. Will you help us?" Bloom asked.

"I wish I could help you but I am afraid I can't. I'm sorry you travelled here for nothing." The girls were upset they needed to reverse the curse. Now the magical dimension was going to become a dark place forever. They walked back toward the door but it would not open.

"Hey let us out!" Riven yelled. They turned back toward the nymph but she disappeared. The entire room became bare and dark. Everyone began to fall to their knees.

"I'm growing weak." One of them said. It wasn't long before they had collapsed every one of them.


	5. Captured and drained

Helia opened his eyes and found himself along with the rest of the boys were in a cage. The bars were made of dark energy making getting out of their all the more difficult. He looked out and saw the girls hanging off the wall all still out of it.

"Flora. Flora wake up. Come on Flora I know you can hear me. Wake up. Please Flora." Flora's eyes fluttered open. She looked around her and began to try and get out of the chains that were restraining her.

"Girls wake up. Girls!" She called out. The girls each woke up and noticed their boyfriends trapped in the cage and themselves restrained.

"Ahahahaha! Now that I have you awake it's time to begin." Darkar zapped them creating a dark energy lie that lead from each of them to him. Darkar began chanting the prophecy and as he chanted the girls began to lose their energy.

"No! Stop it Darkar. Why are you doing this?" Sky shouted. A few minutes late the chanting stopped and the girls heads dropped.

"Ahahaha now nothing will get in my way of conquering the Magic Dimension." And with that Darkar disappeared. The cage that surrounded the boys vanished along with chains holding the girls. The girls dropped to the ground but not before the boys could catch them.


	6. In over their heads

"Flora, Flora please wake up."

"Musa, please open your eyes."

"Come on Stella. Please. Wake up."

"Tecna wake up. Please tec. I can't lose you."

"Bloom? Bloom can you hear me?" the boy had tears in their eyes as they tried to wake up their girlfriends.

"The prophecy," Riven whispered.

"What did you Riven?" Timmy asked.

"It's just as the Prophecy said. _Five shall fall and lose the fight._" He said. He was right the prophecy was coming true.

"We have to wake the girls up and get out of here. Any ideas?" Helia asked. The boys looked around and saw a small opening in the wall side.

"This looks like our only way out but there's only enough room for one person at a time. How are we supposed to get the girls out of here?" Brandon asked looking at the opening.

"Maybe we can widen it. Timmy do you think your gun can do the job?" Sky asked.

"I'm not sure, but I can give it a try." Timmy pointed his gun t the wall and began to shoot. Two bolts hit the hole but instead of making the hole larger it closed it up.

"Way to go Mainframe." Riven said hitting the back of Timmy's head.

"Riven it was an accident. Sorry guys." Timmy apologized, but they understood it could have happened to anyone. Riven sat down placing Musa on top of him, her head against his chest. He thought about the prophecy it was familiar. He recited it quietly to himself.

_Darkness over light_

_Evil beyond good_

_Five shall fall and lose the fight_

_No matter strength or brood_

_Shadows will cover the land_

_All shall fall against their will_


	7. Waking the sleeping Princesses

He place Musa down carefully and began searching the room hoping to find anything that would help. The room contained a table with a few odd items but nothing that looked like it would help. One thing however did catch Riven's eye. A small box. It was the same box Faragonda had given them. Riven opened the box and pulled out the glass. He placed the glass down on the table and went back to Musa. It was minutes later when the glass began to glow.

"Guys, come over here." Riven shouted. The boys all walked over to where Riven was standing and looked down at the glass. The once plain glass, had words etched on its surface.

"What do you think they mean?" Helia asked looking at the words.

"It's the same language as what was written on the door." Timmy said. He pulled out his pocket computer and scanned the words into the database.

"I got something. " Timmy read it off for the boys

_Two hearts are strong_

_When love courses deep_

_Dark spells that don't belong_

_Will never keep_

"It's telling us how to save the girls. True love is stronger than any dark spell." Brandon looked at his Stella. He loved her with all his heart. He may be a squire and her a princess but that did change the way she loved him. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he tried to hold back the tears.

Sky held Bloom in his arms. He almost lost her once and he wasn't going to lose her again. She saved him when the Trix attack Red fountain for the codex now it was his turn to save her. He gave a kiss, slow and sweet before resting her head on his chest.

Riven knew he could be stubborn and he knew he wasn't the easiest to put up with but Musa saw past that. She saw him as a sweet understanding guy who would do anything for her. Riven saw Musa the same way. He loved her and even though he hadn't said it to her, he didn't was to lose her. He kissed her forehead and held her close to him as he held back the tears.

Timmy held Tecna close. Their relationship was somewhat complicated. They always talked about gadgets and computers but that never seemed to stop them from talking about their feelings for one another from time to time. He kissed her cheek, still holding her close as the tears began to fall.

Helia loved flora. He could still here her telling him she loved him back when they were at pixie village. He held on to those memories of flora as he leaned in and kissed flora. He hadn't kissed her that way since he gave her the locket, since their rescue mission to save bloom from Darkar.

Something began to happen each of the girls floated up above the boys. They glowed a moment before gentle coming back down.

"Flora, flora can you hear me?" the girls woke slowly. They were still weak but they had to the strength to get up.

"Girls, you're alive!" the boys said together. They ran up to their girlfriends embracing them and holding them.

"Ok one problem solved one to go. How do we get out of here?" Brandon asked still holding on to Stella. Tecna brought out her pocket computer and brought Faragonda up.

"Girls, how's the mission going?" She asked.

"Not good Faragonda do you think you could teleport us back to Alfea. We'll explain everything. "Stella said to her. Faragonda waved her hand and teleported the group back to Alfea.


	8. The True Opierna

"Darkar has managed to bring to prophecy to life. All of the Magic Dimension is going into utter darkness. It's up to you girls to find Opierna. I managed to do a little bit more research and I found where Opierna is located. What we saw in cloud tower was an illusion created by Darkar to lure you there. Opierna is located in a tree in the Forgotten Wood. When she was banished she sentenced to live an eternity as a tree. They placed her in the forgotten wood and she has been living there ever since." The girls understood where they had to go. They stood up and tried to transform but failed.

"Why can't we transform?" Stella asked all depressed.

"Darkar has locked you transformation. When the time is right your transformations will unlock. You'll have to be extra careful until then. Now hurry. We don't have much time." The girls hurried off with the boys to the ship. Saladin sent one over when he heard what had happened.

"The forgotten wood isn't far from here." Flora said. She looked out at the darkness as it began to swallow the place.

"It's horrible what he's doing, but we'll stop him Flora." Flora looked up at Helia. He was right they will stop Darkar.

"We are now making our decent into the forgotten wood. " Timmy said. They landed and headed out to the tree. Out not too far was a tree. It was different from the rest of them. It was much large and the bark a lighter color.

"This is it. This is Opierna." Flora said.

"That is correct little nature fairy. I am Opierna. How may I be service to you?" it spoke.

"A long time ago you placed a curse on a man named Alabaster and turned him into Darkar." Bloom said.

"I remember. Alabaster was a greedy man. All he wanted was power. He tried to steal my magic and I could tell that his heart was evil and unkind. I knew he would never be able to handle the power I could give so I gave it to him so I could watch him snap, but something went wrong. The power grew dark in his heart and transformed Alabaster. I tried to undo it but he was too powerful. When I went back to the nymphs hoping to gain help, they turned me down. They punished me and now I live in this tree for all eternity." She said.

"Is there any way we reverse what you have done?" Stella asked.

"There is one way. In order to reverse what has been done, you must go to the pool of reveals. It is located deep in the heart of the mystics cave. Find the lake and you will find the cave. Find the cave and you will find the pool. Take the water from there and throw it on Darkar. The water will reveal the true Darkar underneath all the darkness. But be warned. Do not touch the water with your hands or it may reveal the true you. A you that you never want to see." Opierna spoke.

"What if the true Darkar is an eviler being?" Musa asked.

"It is not. When I placed the spell on him I noticed that deep down inside him was a kid gentle man being trapped behind greed. Only the water will release him. But you must hurry. The longer you wait the harder it will be to release him. Now go! Hurry!" the girls headed off back toward the ship along with the boys. They had to get that water. The biggest battle of their lives was about to begin. This was their final chance to save their homes. This was their final chance to stop the darkness. Once and for all.


End file.
